Generation 2: A Pokemon Fanfiction
by Citron00
Summary: Set 25 years after Pokemon XYZ, Kathryn and Casey Ketchum, twin children of Ash and Serena, begin their journeys as Pokemon trainers.


**A/N: This fanfic is set twenty-five years after the events of Pokemon XYZ. Ash and Serena are married with children, living in Pallet Town.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or Pokémon if that's how you want to spell it. Or Pocket Monsters if you really want to be picky.**

 **On a less serious note, I put a ton of work into this story, so I sure hope you enjoy it!**

Kathryn Ketchum lay in bed, wide awake. She glanced at the alarm clock by her bed. 4:00. _I've let him sleep long enough,_ she thought, then slid off her bed. Casey Ketchum, her twin brother, was dozing peacefully. Not for long. "Wake up!" She shouted. Casey's eyes flew open and he mumbled something that was probably not nice.

"Kath- wha? What time-?" He spoke in detached words.

"4:00. Now come on! Carpe Diem! The early Pidgey gets the Wurmple!" she said. Casey groaned and shook his messy blond hair, then sluggishly slid out of bed.

"Why are you waking me up so early? Is it Christmas again?" Casey asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, better!"

"Your birthday?"

"No..."

" _My_ birthday?"

"Even better! We're getting our starter Pokemon!"  
"Oh yeah…" Casey's face brightened.

"Now get dressed! The last thing we want to do is oversleep. All the good Pokemon would be gone."

"Kathryn, we're the only two trainers getting Pokemon today."

"Details, details!"

Shortly, Kathryn was waiting outside the door to her family's small house with her bag packed with everything her mom had made her bring. She was dressed like she was about to live in the woods the rest of her life, with her deep black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her parents, Ash and Serena Ketchum were waiting with her.

"Look at our baby, all grown up." Serena said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief that had once belonged to her husband and everyone, even her, was surprised she still had.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "How about we save this chat for when Casey gets his butt out here?" she said, trying to stall. But as soon as she said that, Casey came stumbling down the stairs, carrying a bag bigger than he was.

Casey huffed and puffed. "Wait up!" he called out.

"We're right here, Casey!" Kathryn yelled back.

When he finally got up to the rest of his family, Ash said in his deep, gravelly voice, "We just want you to know, we're so proud of you. I remember the day I got Pikachu. It was sure different from this."

"Okay, Dad. Cool." Kathryn said, hopping up and down. "Now can we head down to the lab?"

Ash and Serena glanced at each other and smiled. "We can see you're impatient. Of course, let's head down now." Serena said. But Kathryn was already off, tearing down the dirt road like a Tauros, Casey struggling to keep up.

"This is from your side of the family, you know." Serena said to her husband as they walked calmly down the road.

Kathryn was waiting again, sitting on her bag against the front of the lab. Professor Oak poked his spiky haired head out of the front door. "Kathryn! Good morning! You're up early!" he said in his nasal voice.

"Oh, good morning, Professor Oak!" Kathryn said cheerily, standing up.

"Please, call me Gary, Kathryn. We're friends, right?" The short man said. He was wearing a purple shirt under his lab coat. He had three Pokeballs in his shirt pocket, which Kathryn's eyes went straight to.

"Are those the starter Pokemon we'll be getting today?" She asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle? Why, these are for the rest of the trainers tomorrow! You and your brother will be getting your very own Pokemon." Gary replied.

"Wow! What are they?"

"If I told you, I'd ruin the surprise! They were caught just recently by my son in the wild. And, lo, your family is finally here." Gary said, gazing toward Ash.

Ash, Serena, and Casey all walked toward Professor Oak. Ash clapped Gary's outstretched hand. "Gary Oak! What's it been, a whole year?" I've missed you. Sorry we've been such strangers, Serena and I have been a bit preoccupied with these young ones."

"Not to worry!" Gary said. "I haven't been exactly idle myself. It's been much harder on me since Grandpa passed away."

"I miss him a lot." Ash said solemnly. "He gave me my first Pokemon."

"I wish I could have met him." Casey said.

"Well!" Gary said, brightening up. "We have Pokemon to hand out. Into my lab, everyone."


End file.
